


Home Alone

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Holiday Blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has the Holiday Blues and her best friend Chris helps to cheer her up.<br/>This has been in my head for a while so I decided to finally write it. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has the Holiday Blues and her best friend Chris helps to cheer her up.  
> This has been in my head for a while so I decided to finally write it. Enjoy :)

“So you’re gonna spend Christmas alone?”

“Yes…Chris I told you I’ll be fine” she sighed over the phone

This conversation had been going on all throughout the past week. Her family was miles away and she didn’t have the money nor the time to travel and spend the holidays with them.

“But its Christmas!” he said as a matter of fact 

“Can we not go through this again? Please Chris just drop it…it’s just a holiday”

“It’s not just a holiday” he shook his head although she wasn’t able to see him “but fine, I’ll drop it. Just call me if you need anything”

“Will do. Have fun tomorrow” she smiled softly

“I will thanks.”

After they said their goodbyes the hang up and (Y/N) continued doing her work hoping to finish earlier today than she did yesterday. Working from home wasn’t always as easy as they make it to be. Especially with her being a writer.

Yes moving to Boston was one of the best decisions she had made regarding both her personal and professional life but that meant leaving her family back in Europe. She had taken the chance and she didn’t regret it, it was times like this though, that made her miss her family more than ever.  
She might have told Chris that she was fine but she wasn’t. _Holiday blues_ was a thing alright. 

Chris had become her best friend a few months after she moved here and she was now four years into living in Boston and it was the first holidays that she wasn’t able to go back home. He had tried to convince her to let him buy her a ticket as a Christmas present but she refused more than once.

She had prepared herself for a day full of Christmas movies and wine and thinking of how she would like to spend the day with Chris instead of sitting along in her large apartment. 

Ah, _here they come_ she thought, her feelings. Liking your best friend as more than a friend such a cliché but it had happened and there was nothing she could do about it. Just hide it.

And he had invited her to come and have dinner with him and his family but she declined. She had only met them a few times and she didn’t want to intrude to their family festivities. So wine and movies was it for Christmas this year, for her at least.

***

When she woke up the next day a wave of sadness hit her but she got up from bed nevertheless and had a hot shower before heading to the kitchen and preparing her morning coffee.

Once it was ready she poured it into a mug and drunk it slowly while staring out of her window. The roads were empty a few people were walking down the streets some of them caring presents others not.

Her wet hair caused her to shiver so she went and blow dried them before she sat on her couch and turned on her laptop. Once it was ready a Skype called popped up and seeing it was her family she immediately answered.

They were all calling her to wish her Merry Christmas and tell her how much they miss her. Honestly it made her happy and sad at the same time and she couldn’t wait for the call to be over so she could shred the few tears that had gathered in her eyes.

No sooner than the call was over the tears fell but she tried to stop them willing herself to not cry more. It’s just a holiday. _It’s just another holiday_ she kept repeating to herself over and over again.

It was close to noon when she decided to open the first bottle of red wine and watch the first movie. As “Home Alone” started she smiled because it was a movie she usually watched with her family and since it was funny she thought that she would laugh and forget about the day she was having.

She was wrong though because when it showed the scene where Kevin watches a family gathering together to celebrate and he is all alone she started crying.  
It was like she needed to get it out, she was trying to stop crying but she couldn’t and a few sobs escaped her lips the words repeating themselves in her mind. _It’s just a holiday. It’s just a holiday._

Suddenly her phone rang and she saw the name and smiley face of Chris flashing on her screen. She tried to dry her eyes and return her breathing back to normal before answering his cheery voice filling her ears and bringing a smile to her face.

“Hey! Merry Christmas!” he said before she had a chance to speak

“Merry Christmas Chris…” she said a sniffle escaping and he realized that something was wrong

“Hey” his voice was much softer now his face turning into one of concern and his family turned to look at him since he was in the kitchen “is everything okay? Have you been crying?”

“No” he voice cracked betraying her “I haven’t Chris, I’m fine”

“No you’re not. You’ve been crying” He sat on a stool his elbows resting on the kitchen island.

“God! Why can’t you just leave it alone…I’m fine” she didn’t know why she was getting angry at him but the tears kept coming and she just couldn’t stop them. He being so persistent wasn’t helping at all.

“(Y/N)…” he started to say but she cut him off

“I’ve got to go. Bye.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his face his mother and brother asking him what was wrong.

“Nothing…umm” he got up “do we have place for one more?”

“Yes of course you know we do” his mother answered

“Alright I’m gonna head out for a little while… I’ve got to bring a friend over”

She was lying down on the couch a blanket covering her face when Chris knocked on her door and she groaned not wanting to see anyone right now. She got up and walked towards her door and when she opened it she saw him and how he looked worried a little bit more once he saw her.

Unable to hold herself back she threw herself in his arms her head resting on his shoulder squeezing her eyes shut in order to avoid any tears from escaping her eyes.  
“You were supposed to call if you needed anything” he murmured next to her ear

“I didn’t need anything” she replied “I needed someone…you said to call if I needed anything “

“Okay…” he pulled back looking at her tear streaked face wiping a few tears with his thumbs “I’m being all best friend in the world and everything so not a good time to be a smartass”

She nodded a small laugh breaking from her lips.

“You should have call” his voice was lower now and she felt herself relaxing just by the sound of his voice.

“I didn’t want to bother you” he kissed her temple

“You’re not bothering me” he moved inside the house and closed the door behind him “Now get dressed there’s a seat waiting for you”

“Chris…” she started

“No! I’m having none of it…you’re coming back to my house and we’re gonna spend today together alright?” she nodded unable to say anything “now go get dressed”

And she did. She got dressed and they drove over to his house. His family welcomed her with open arms and she started to smile and having a good time although she felt bad that she hadn’t got any presents just a bottle of wine that she practically fought with Chris to let her buy. He kept insisting that she didn’t need to bring anything and she kept insisting that she did so he stopped at a liquor store and she bought a bottle of red wine to bring over.

After all the food and the presents others went to rest while some stayed downstairs to watch movies. She was sitting next to him on the couch his arm wrapped around her and he kissed the side of her head making her turn to him and smile.

About half way into the movie she felt her eyes growing heavy and she leaned her head on his shoulder her eyes closing a few moments before she felt him kissing the top of her head.

She woke up at the sound of his voice and the light shaking of her shoulder.

“(Y/N) wake up sleepyhead “she opened her eyes “everyone went to bed come on we’re gonna sleep in my room”

She didn’t have the energy to do or say anything else so she got up and followed him to his room accepting the clothes he gave her to change into. They were a few sizes bigger since it was Chris's but she had no problem with that, she always slept in oversized clothes, they were comfier. 

He was already in bed and she jumped over him to take the space closer to the wall and anyway she was always taking the right side of the bed every time they shared a bed. Which they hadn’t done in a long time.

“Can you cuddle me?” She asked after a few moments of them staring at each other and he opened his arms for her to crawl into.

“Everything okay? Did you have a good time?” Chris asked. Her head was resting on his chest her hand resting on his stomach and he left a small kiss on the top of her head his hand stroking her arm.

“Yes. The best. ” She leaned up and kissed his cheek him looking at her the whole time “Thank you” she smiled before taking her place back to where she was resting before. From where her head was lying she could faintly hear the sound of his heart.

“Can I talk to you about something?” he asked after a few minutes, she was almost back asleep

“Of course Chris. What is it?” she leaned so she could have a better look at his face

“It’s just that…” he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and turning his head to look at her “I’ve been having these feelings towards you for a while now” 

“What kind of feelings?” she didn’t want to get her hopes up but she did

“Like the I like you more than a friend feelings. I want to be with you (Y/N)” he looked dead serious and anxious waiting for her reaction

“I…Chris” she placed the hand she was not leaning on, on his cheek and smiled softly while stroking it with her thumb down at him “I’ve been having the I like you more than a friend feelings for a while now too”

His eyes opened up in surprise and she leaned down with him meeting her halfway as their lips touched in a soft kiss.

“God…that would have been so bad if you didn’t feel the same way” he said their lips inches apart their foreheads touching. 

“I know right?” they laughed “lucky for you. I do”

“Does this mean that we’ll be together?” the laid down on their sides his arms wrapping around her waist and hers folded on his chest tracing circles on his t-shirt. “I really want to give _us_ a chance (Y/N)” 

“Yes” she kissed him again “I want to give _us_ a chance too” 

They shared a few more kisses before they both felt tired and they settled down do sleep tangled in each other’s arms. 

“Chris…” she murmured a few moments before they were both overtook by sleep. He only hummed in response “Thank you…for everything” 

Chris didn’t reply he felt a smile coming to his face the same on that settled on her face when he kissed and top of her head, where it was resting once again on his chest, and squeezed her tighter closer to him her arms tightening around him as well before they fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) Happy Holidays :)


End file.
